Dark Awakening
by ryuu-ten
Summary: Left to die Naruto, early on in the Wave Arc, embraces a new power but how will this affect the course of history of the Elemental Nations. Powerful Semi-Dark Naruto. Cross with High School DxD. Violence and sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just found this anime (High School DxD) and find it interesting so here is this fanficition. Sorry for not writing on my other stories but I hope to fix that but until this will have to do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the Naruto or High School DxD series.**

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

Red, crimson red blood covered a young mans hands. The young man dressed in a bright kill me orange jump suit, sun kiss blond hair, deep cerulean blue eyes, and whisker like marks on his cheeks. The young boy was Uzumaki Naruto a rookie genin of Konoha and a member of Team 7. He was also was known by the older generation as the container of the strongest of all the tail beasts, multi tailed demons that cause great chaos and destruction wherever they go, the Kyubi no Kitsune.

Naruto had whined just the next day to the man he saw as a grandfather in all but blood who just happened to be the Hokage for a higher mission and was granted the request. It was suppose to be an easy C-rank mission just escort a bridge builder Tazuna to Wave country so he could finish build a large bridge from the occasional thug or rouge that might attack.

Along side him was the rest of Team 7 there was his jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi. Who was also known as Copy Ninja Kakashi and one of Konoha's most skilled shinobi. Also there were his two other genin teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura was the only daughter of a civilian family that joined the shinobi ranks in order to gain the affections of the last member of Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was the last _loyal_ member of the Uchiha Clan residing in Konoha. Sasuke's family was killed by his older brother at the age of eight leaving only him alive this caused his mind to slightly shatter causing him to only live for revenge.

Yeah an easy mission yeah right just a few hours after leaving the main gates of Konoha they had run into a pair of missing ninja from Kiri (Mist) known as the Demon Brothers to which Kakashi took care of quickly. After a small talk Kakashi asked us if we wanted to continue to which we agreed without really thinking the dangers that we were getting into. We had reached Wave that was covered in a thick layer of mist. To make matters worse they had run into a bloody A-rank missing ninja from Kiri by the name of Momochi Zabuza. Kakashi had engaged Zabuza while we guarded Tazuna. Unfortunately Kakashi got cocky and was trapped in Zabuza's **Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)**. In a rare occasion both Naruto and Sasuke worked together as a team as Sakura stood by Tazuna with a pair of kunai supposedly to guard him. After Naruto was able to free Kakashi from Zabuza's jutsu and the two once again fought. It seemed that Zabuza was going to lose he tried a last ditch effort and hurled his large zanbatou at Tazuna. Seeing the incoming missile Sakura froze in fear believing that she was going to die right there.

Naruto laid there in the same clearing in a pool of his own blood. Red deep foreboding red was all he saw. Thinking back at his actions earlier he had on purpose jumps in the way the steel missile that had all but bisected at the waist. So this is how he was going to die. _I guess I couldn't become Hokage. Sorry Oji-san, Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-osan I guess that this is it.' _Naruto smiled before he coughed up some more blood. _'No I don't want to die like this! Hey fox is there anything you can do?'_

At first there was silence before a deep growl like voice echoed in Naruto's head. **"I am trying but I doubt I will be able to completely close the wound cause of the size kit." **Kyubi then went quiet before his presence returned. **"Hey kit I might have found something of worth. Apparently you heritage is quite unique. It appears your mother wasn't human per say. Now we don't have a lot of time before you are to far gone to be saved. I can super charge that gene causing it to turn you also and save you."**

'_So it is either take the deal and live but not be human anymore or decline and die. Well the villagers already don't see me as a human so that wont be a big change. Plus if I am a demon or something I will get some skills. Okay Kyubi lets do this!'_ Naruto thought full of conviction.

"**Okay kit but be warned this will hurt. Oh and by the way you aren't a demon but a devil."** Kyubi replied before pushing some of his chakra out of the seal and into Naruto's DNA.

Naruto would have screamed in pain if his mouth wasn't so full of blood at the moment his whole body felt like he was being electrified and his blood was on fire. Naruto gritted his teeth and soon he passed out from the pain.

Several hours later Naruto woke up and felt that has whole body was different but in a different in a good way. Naruto quickly spat out the pool of blood that had gathered in his mouth. Looking down at his reflection and was shocked at the sight he saw. His hair had changed from short spiky blond hair he now had turned a deep crimson red had lost a lot of its urchin look and laid back. He had lost al of his baby fat and the whisker marks had disappeared and his eyes were thankfully still a deep blue color. He had also gain a good amount of muscle but still was lean like a runner and had grown a few inches.

'_Holy shit is that me?'_ Naruto though as he just stared at his reflection.

Kyubi couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's reaction. **"Yes kit that is you I made a few extra upgrades. I have reversed all of the damages that the village has done to you like the malnutrition for starters. Now your body looks like a normal human but it is actually far from it. Your body is a lot more durable and your muscles have been revamped making you a lot stronger than you look. Now like I said earlier you are not human or a demon but a devil which is actually higher on the food chain than demons. Now there are several different beings that inhabit this plane of existence. There are humans and demons of course as you know. Now there are also the God or as you call him Kami and his servants called angels. The beings you know as Amaterasu the 'goddess of the sun', Susanoo the 'god of the sea and storm', Inari the 'god of rice and fertility', Raijin the 'god of thunder and lightning' and several others are higher ranking angels known as the archangels. Now there are fallen angels which are angels that have fallen from grace. At one point there were many fallen angels that lived around the world but with both demons and angels after them their numbers have fallen drastically. While demons breed faster both angels and fallen angels were born with the abilities to destroy them. Then there are devils, which are what you are now, have even fewer in numbers than fallen angels. **

**Now devils have a few things that they have going for them. Now they have wings like angels and fallen angles but they are more bat like then bird wings."** Right after that a pair of jet black wings erupted from Naruto's back. **"Now I have given you a new type of weapon called Demon Gear. Now each member of your family will have their own unique Demon Gear. Now there is one more thing I need to tell you but it can wait till you get back to Konoha. I am going to help you activate your Demon Gear. Now I personally created yours myself so I think you will like it." **Naruto couldn't help but smile at this and got to work. **(AN: Don't worry you will find out what it is later on.)**

**Tazuna's House**

Three days had passed since Team 7 had abandoned Naruto to die Kakashi found out after waking up that both Sasuke and Sakura had left Naruto behind while he had blacked out from chakra exhaustion. He had sent a message back to the Hokage pleading for reinforcements. On the third day both Team 8 and 10 arrived and were given the run down on what has happened. To say that Sasuke and Sakura were in trouble was an understatement. Poor Hinata who really liked Naruto was devastated especially when Team 10's sensei, Sarutobi Asuma, came back and said that there was a large amount of blood on the ground but no body. Which could mean a few things: one he is dead and an animal took the body as food, two he could be died and a rival faction could have taken the body, or third Naruto could be somehow alive but lost. Hinata seemed to withdrawal into a shell that no one could help her out; not even her sensei Yuuhi Kurenai could get her out of it.

A lone young man walked through the main village where Tazuna also lived. He wore a pair of black ANBU pants and a red shirt lined with ninja mesh. He was wearing a jet black jacket. On his belt was a Konoha forehead protector. The young man asked a villager where Tazuna lived at so he could give the team that Konoha sent a report. The villager pointed towards the general direction which the young man nodded and said thanks and quickly made his way towards Tazuna's house.

Knocking at the door the young man felt a short spike of chakra from within the house. When the door open the young man saw a beautiful woman with long black hair. "Hello how may I help you?"

The young man's eyes narrowed before firmly saying. "I don't know who you are but I can tell you aren't Kakashi-sensei or a civilian. So who are you?" The woman went up in a plume of smoke revealing a henge Asuma. "Asuma-ossan what are you doing here?"

Asuma blinked in surprise at the young man's question. _'Only two people call me that Konohamaru and… no it can't be.'_ "Naruto is that you?"

Naruto gave his patent fox like smile. "Yep it is good to see you again Asuma-ossan."

Asuma looked confused but then asked him a question to determine if this boy was indeed Naruto or not. "Okay if you are Naruto tell me one thing that only the two of us know." Naruto sighed before motioned him forward so he could whisper his answer. Asuma's face soon went bright red and started to sputter. "Yeah that's Naruto alright stupid brat." Naruto followed Asuma inside the house and introduced to the real Tsunami, who was Tazuna's daughter. After a few minutes Kakashi hobbled downstairs on crutches and was shocked to see a new person sitting at the table talking to Asuma and Kurenai.

"So, who are you?" Kakashi asked approaching the table.

Naruto looked up to see Kakashi-sensei standing there with both Sasuke and Sakura standing a few feet behind him and gave a soft growl. "I wonder why you even care Kakashi I mean ever since we graduated from the Academy all you have cared about is the teme behind you. Sorry I would be more polite if the three in front of me didn't fucking abandon me with my chest practically gutted."

Both Team 8 and 10 were shocked at Naruto's answer before turning to Kakashi for his response. Kakashi paled at Naruto's accusation and pieced the pieces together and softly said. "Naruto it can't be."

Naruto on the other hand heard him clear as if he had shouted it. "I see your brain hasn't completely rotted away from all the porn you read."

"My mother was right you are a monster! Only a monster could recover from that kind of injury." Sakura screech nearly destroying the windows and a certain Inuzuka's ears to shatter.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Well considering that you and your mother are stupid nearsighted bigots not to mention sluts that are willing to do nearly anything to get power I don't think you have anything to say now Haruno." This shocked everyone since for as long as they knew Naruto he hadn't said anything like that to his 'precious' Sakura before. "For your information it was thanks to a bloodline that saved my life. Apparently I have a healing bloodline which is kind of cool."

Sasuke snorted at that piece of information. "Not much of a bloodline dobe."

"Shows what you know teme. With my bloodline I can heal faster meaning I can train harder longer so I get more out of my training than anyone else. Plus I can use it to heal during combat so I can fight longer unlike some stupid idiots in this room." Naruto replied shaking his head. The jounin senseis nodded their heads in agreement with Naruto's statement. Sasuke growled at the application of Naruto's new 'bloodline'.

Asuma then spent the next few minutes catching Naruto back up to speed as Kurenai had gone up stairs to do something. Soon Kurenai came down looking disappointed and sat down at the table. Naruto for some reason didn't like the sad look on her face. To him that look just looked wrong. Asuma looked over at her and sighed. "She still won't come down huh?"

"No I am getting worried since she hasn't been eating much since we got here. Naruto I need your help you see after hearing that you were "dead" Hinata sunk into a deep depression and refuse to leave her room and hardly eats anything." Kurenai explained.

Naruto sighs and runs a hand through his hair before responding. "Kurenai I already know how much Hinata likes me. Let me explain before you do something you will regret." Kurenai was going to make a comment before Naruto said that in a tone that commanded a lot of power. "You see I have my reasons for not saying anything to her. I tried to date her but was nearly killed in doing that. I went to her father to ask for his blessing. He had never had any hostility to me in the past so I wasn't expecting what happened would actually happen. I was grabbed and tied between two training posts and Juuken for five hours straight and threaten that if I got close to Hinata that there would be consequences. So what do you want me to do Kurenai?"

But before Kurenai could answer his question another voice spoke up. "What did he say would happen Naruto-kun?" Everyone looked over towards the stairs to see a distraught Hinata.

"He didn't really say but knowing him it could be almost anything to me or you Hinata-chan so that is why I kept my distance."

"I see I am sorry for worrying everyone." Hinata bowed before walking over to the table and talk with Ino.

"Well I think we should get some training in before Zabuza shows up again. Well lets get started everyone outside." This came from Kakashi as he limped outside. After everyone walked outside he turned around and asked Asuma and Kurenai. "Have you covered chakra control yet?"

The two jounins looked at Kakashi like he was an idiot Kurenai then spoke up. "Of course Kakashi I taught them that during my first week with them." Asuma nodded in agreement with Kurenai making Kakashi grimace.

"Okay then you can train your team while mine work on this." Kakashi then went onto explain the technique known as tree walking and set them off to work on it while he opened his little orange book and giggled every once and a while. Sakura was the first one to get up the tree only because of her small chakra reserves. Naruto was the next one to get it much to Kakashi's surprise considering the sear amount of chakra he had. This angered Sasuke since he was struggling. Naruto then went to ask Asuma for some advice on his own personal training.

Later that evening Naruto was relaxing on the roof looking up at the stars when Kurenai walked over to him. "So Naruto-san I have a question you seem to be hiding something."

Naruto laughed before looking over at the beautiful black hair and ruby red eye goddess and chuckled. "Now Kurenai-sensei all of us have our own secrets don't we? I am sure you have a few of your own that you never want to share with anyone. But here is a little something about my secret. Demons aren't the apex predator and aren't the only things that go bump in the night. That is all I am going to say right now who knows later on you might find out more who knows." Kurenai nodded her head and returned to her room Naruto's clue kept echoing in her head. Over the next few days nothing spectacular happened as the genin all trained for that fateful day which was quickly approaching.

The night before Zabuza would be back at full health Naruto stood on Tazuna's roof looking out into the dead of night. Closing his eyes Naruto gave a smirk before quietly said. "Soon the dark curtain will descend. Let the house of Gremory be revived and show the world the power of ruin." A pair of devil like wings sprouted from Naruto's back and with a small jump he flew off into the night. This didn't go unnoticed as a pair of ruby red eyes watched the genin disappeared into the night.

**xxxX Chapter End Xxxx**

**Okay well here this is. I hope you like this story. I promise to be working on my other stories but I had this idea and couldn't help but write it down and so please read and review. Naruto's Demon Gear will be revealed in the next chapter. Relationships are currently unknown but I should have something figured out soon.**

**Story Poll:**

**Who should be part of Naruto's new family? And what position should they be in?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone here is the next installment of Dark Awakening I hope you enjoy. I have been thinking of something to make into Naruto's new demon gear so I hope you like it. Well enjoy so please read and review.**

**I do not own either Naruto, High School DxD, or any other series in this story.**

**Last time on Dark Awakening:**

_The night before Zabuza would be back at full health Naruto stood on Tazuna's roof looking out into the dead of night. Closing his eyes Naruto gave a smirk before quietly said. "Soon the dark curtain will descend. Let the house of Gremory be revived and show the world the power of ruin." A pair of devil like wings sprouted from Naruto's back and with a small jump he flew off into the night. This didn't go unnoticed as a pair of ruby red eyes watched the genin disappeared into the night._

**Now on with the story:**

**Chapter 2: Clan Rebirth**

Naruto stood on the very top of a tree over looking both the incomplete bridge that Tazuna was close to finishing and Tazuna's household. He stood on the tip of the tree like he was standing on the ground. "Soon those that have been hidden in the shadows of time will be heard. So Kyuubi or is that your real name?"

At first Naruto got no answer until. **"No that is only my title kit my real name is Kurama. So do you like your demon gear?"**

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looked at his right hand remember the gift that Kurama had made for him the power it contained was tremendous. "That I do Kurama you really know how to make an amazing weapon. I bet you that nothing that stupid teme or Kakashi could come up with something as awesome as the Kuseon Critical." Naruto was about to leave when he sensed something faint but powerful. "Kurama what was that?"

Kurama thought for a moment before answering. **"It feels familiar but I can place it." **_**'It feels similar to **__**Himejima-sama's aura but she died centuries ago. What is going on here I mean the kit is a descendant of the greatest couple the Gremory family ever had. Damn that Issei packed a punch when he was mad and if he didn't do you in then that wife of his Rias would kill you. You know I wonder if the kit will inherent the Gremory's Power of Destruction. Himejima-sama's descendant would make a powerful ally for the kit.'**_

"So you have no idea." Asked Naruto as he scanned the area like a hawk hoping to find what he sensed earlier.

"**You remember me telling you about you descendants in the Gremory family as well Rias' servants right?"** Naruto nodded silently. **"Well that aura was similar to Himejima Akeno's so who ever this is could be like you one of her descendants. But until we met him or her I can't be sure."**

Naruto sighed as he decided to head back to Tazuna's house for the night but not before looking back out further inland. "I wonder who they are?"

The next morning came and Kakashi only told his team to train on their chakra control while he read his porn both Kurenai and Asuma looked at him with hidden disgust on how he handled his team. Naruto went over to Asuma and his team in hopes that he could train under a proper jounin. Asuma thankfully was more than willing to help him. Kakashi either didn't notice that Naruto and ditch his training for Asuma's training or didn't care.

After dinner Naruto would go out into the surrounding forest to train in his new devil arts. Kurama had proved to be a very strict teacher in the fact that he ended each night feeling dead on his feet. Thanks to Kurama's teaching his skills with his new demon gear was coming along he had gotten the first part of its power under control but it was tricky in the end the area he practice in ended up being destroyed. On several occasions Naruto had sensed several people watching him train thankfully he had sensed them before they got to close.

A week had passed and nothing big had happened. Well except meeting someone that was interesting to say the least. Naruto was relaxing in a currently in piece forest clearing early in the morning when a young female in a simple kimono walked into the clearing basket in hand. Naruto cracked his eyes open so he could see this stranger while acting like he was still asleep. She had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame but what was so outstanding was the aura that he had sensed earlier in the week.

'_So this is the person that Kurama was talking about. Damn she is by far one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. But I sense a lot of power in her so the rumor hunter nin is this person.'_ Naruto thought watching her slowly pick some herbs and place it in her basket that was until she picked one specific herb. "I wouldn't treat someone with that one unless you are trying to kill that person then go right ahead."

The young woman looked up at Naruto not noticing him there before she started to blush. _'I didn't see him there when I arrived so how did I not sense him? So handsome…. ah stop it you don't know him he could be from Kiri to kill Zabuza-sama. Wait that is a Konoha headband so he is part of the group that Zabuza-sama encountered they must have called in reinforcements. Why do all the good looking ones have to be our enemies?'_

"So let me guess that you are here to gather herbs for Zabuza right hunter nin?" Naruto asked calmly waiting on her move. The young woman's eyes widen slightly at Naruto's question. _'What, how did he know who I was? Of all the days to forget my senbon needles it had to be today.'_ "I hope that Zabuza is going to show himself I have a bone to pick with him since he near bisected me last time we met."

'_Wait bisected? He is still alive Zabuza-sama said that his blade ran right through his body.'_ The young woman started to back up her eyes trained on Naruto till she blinked and he was gone. She looked around not seeing him and whispered. "Where is he?"

Naruto was standing right behind her his face was inches away from her neck. _'Hmm she has a nice smell lilac and morning dew.'_ "You know I don't know your name my name is Naruto Gremory."

Haku was scared she never saw or felt him move. His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. "It is Haku Yukimori."

Naruto smiled. "That is a very beautiful name especially for such a beautiful young woman like you. So when can we expect a visit from Zabuza?"

Haku jumped away as she dropped her basket full of herbs and started to spike her chakra in hopes to scare Naruto away. "Why should I tell you anything?" Haku was about to say something else when her whole body went rigid and silver and black wisps of energy started to arc around her body.

Naruto's eyebrows went up in confusion. _'Hey Kurama what is going on here?'_

Kurama looked through Naruto's eyes before answering. **"That would be both of her holy and devil powers trying to emerge but her conscious is fighting it. She definitely is Akeno Himejima's descendant."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed his eyes but before he could reply Haku feel to her knees in pain. "Please help me it hurts." Her eyes were glistening with tears.

'_Kurama is there any way to help her out? I hate seeing a beautiful woman cry.'_ Naruto asked.

"**I was going to tell you this when we got back to Konoha but this is the only way to help her. Long ago during the Great War between the three factions left the devil population extremely low so to increase their ranks the Evil Pieces. Now since you are not a normal devil by any small feet thanks to you having me within you I took the liberties to make my own version of the Evil Pieces. Each Evil Piece has a corresponding value. These values are used to determine which piece may be used to reincarnate someone, their strengths, talents, or skills playing a role in determining their value. Different Evil Pieces cannot be used together. **

"**The ones you have access to are called Spirit Class Card and they are based around warrior classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, and Rider. The Saber class is agile and powerful melee warriors. Lancers** **are very agile and skilled with long-range melee weapons, such as spears, lances, etc. Archers are usually proficient with all forms of projectiles. Riders tend to place emphasis upon their speed and powerful Demon Gear creature summons, which often include use as mounts used in combat. Casters are adept in spells/ninjutsu and have a special ability akin to Reality Marble, called Territory Creation, which alters or creates space around them to enhance their sorcery. Assassins are masters of stealth but for the most part they are physically strong. Then there are the Berserkers they are the class that excel in raw power and fall into a blind rage from time to time.** **You would be classified as an assassin class since your training is in this field. This will be your best bet to help your new friend here. But you should probably explain some of this to her especially her ancestor."**

Naruto's eyes mentally widen at this news and composed him and hurried over to Haku's side. "Listen carefully I know what is happening to you. Your heritage is unique in that it is not completely human. Your ancestor was named Akeno Himejima an upper mid class devil and fallen angel. The power you are experiencing is from that heritage you have been subconsciously restraining it but by doing so you are destroying yourself. Look I know this is hard to accept but if it makes you feel better I am not fully human anymore either." Naruto revealed his devil wings startling Haku. "I am an upper mid class devil at the moment but I am still in training. I can help you but to do that I must bring you into the 'family'." Haku looks at Naruto confusion as waves of pain spread through her body. Naruto told her about the Spirit Class Cards and more of the history of the three factions. "The choice is fully up to yours."

By now the pain had finally gone away but she still sat there listening to Naruto. "Why would you want me in this family I am already Zabuza's tool?"

Naruto growled before taking a deep breath. "Haku you are a person just like me and Zabuza and not a tool. A tool is a sword or a scroll but not a person." Haku shook her head and told Naruto about her past and how Zabuza found him and trained him. Naruto responded by giving her a brief summary of his past. "You aren't the only one who has a bad childhood Haku-chan. Like I said the choice is up to you and I can offer Zabuza the same offer if you want."

Haku didn't say anything but looked at Naruto and blushed. "Can I think about this Naruto-san it is a lot to take in?"

Naruto smiled which caused Haku's face to get all warm from the blush. "That is fine Haku-chan I will most likely see you at the bridge. Until then I bid you a good day." Naruto gave a grandiose bow before vanishing.

Later that night was once again up on the roof thinking about his time with Haku and the offer he gave her. He knew that he could get the Hokage to allow Haku to get in but he wasn't to sure about Zabuza but was sure that he would pull though in the end. Both Kakashi and Asuma had come up to talk to him about where he had been and what he was up to. He hated to lie to Asuma but he didn't want to jinx this deal. Kurama and he went over the Spirit Class Cards in more detail that and more of his family's history.

The next morning Naruto had without meaning to overslept and the others had already left to guard Tazuna at the bridge. Naruto quickly got dress and hurried downstairs to see two thugs planning to use Tazuna's daughter Tsunami as a hostage and there was Inari (**AN: The part where Naruto normal blows up has already happen but I left it out so there.)** holding a fork in order to try and protect his mom. Naruto using his new found speed to save both Tsunami and Inari before quickly snapping the thugs' necks. _'Crap that means something is going to go down at the bridge, oh Kami Haku!'_ Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the bridge hoping to make it in time.

**On the Bridge**

Team 7, 8, and 10 along with Tazuna arrived at the bridge to find both the Hunter nin and Zabuza playing poker with some of the workers. Plus from the looks of things the Hunter nin was winning by a lot much to Zabuza's carnage. Zabuza looked up to see the new arrivals and sighed. Slowly getting onto his feet and slinging his over sized blade onto his shoulder.

"Wait there is one missing? Where is the one that offered Haku that deal?" Zabuza asked calmly.

This confused all three of the jounins since no one had reported seeing the hunter nin. But before any of them could deny Zabuza's claim Naruto landed beside Asuma. "Thank god I made it in time. Huh what is going on?"

Zabuza looked at Naruto before looking over at Haku. "Is this the one Haku?" Haku nodded not saying anything. "So you are the one who can help Haku right brat?" Naruto stepped forward and calmly nodded. "I see then please help her." Haku's masked face snapped towards Zabuza.

"Very well I will but what about you Zabuza will you not accept my offer?" Naruto asked as Haku walked over towards him.

Zabuza sighed before hanging his head. "That is something I can't do brat. I don't have much longer to live unfortunately and the last match with Hatake over there took a bigger toll than I thought it would. I had a run in with a young woman after I joined the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist that we ended up in a draw, but the injury I obtained during the fight took a toll on my life."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Very well it is up to you. Haku are you sure about this?"

Haku nodded before removing her mask. "Very well we can do it later tonight."

Zabuza cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention. "Hey brat we are not finished over here. Look I know I won't last much longer then I want to go down in combat. You survived my blade once already and as a genin is unbelievable and even standing here I can sense your power. So what you say brat you think you are up to the challenge?"

Naruto shrugged before walking over and stood in front of Zabuza while the jounins tried to convince him against fighting Zabuza. Of course Naruto didn't listen to them and just stared down Zabuza. "You know this is probably the best chance to give this power a proper test run. You know you are the first human I have ever used this against in actual combat. Say hello to the Kuseon Critical one of my clan's secret techniques."

Everyone was startled when Naruto's right hand and all the way up to his mid forearm was engulfed in a black swirl of chakra to reveal a strange black metal gauntlet with four crimson colored line that ran vertically and merged at a crimson jewel on the back of his hand. Everyone could feel the power roll off this new item. Zabuza was the first to recover. "Kuseon Critical what in the world is that?"

Naruto just grinned as he flexed his armored covered fingers. "A power long forgotten till now, trust me when I say that you haven't seen anything like it in this world." Naruto dropped into a loose fighting stance. "Kuseon: Rasen**sougon**** (Spiraling Gravity)****" A small ball of swirling black energy grew in the palm of Naruto's palm. ****(AN: Think of Guyver's gravity attack from the Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor animated series) ****"Trust**** me Zabuza you don't want to get hit by this." Naruto then threw the ball and it fired towards Zabuza like a rocket making his eyes widen before almost getting clipped as he dove out of the way. The ball slammed into the bridge instantly destroying the concrete leaving a small crater.**

** Everyone was terrified at the amount of damage such a small ball of energy caused. Zabuza yelled out in fright as he got to one knee. "What the hell was that?"**

** "It is a ball of pure gravitation power that varies in intensity inside the sphere. So like I said you might not want to get by it." Naruto answered with a dark grin on his face.**** Zabuza cursed that attack as he lunged towards Naruto ready to cut him to prieces. "I already was cut once by that blade never again. Kuseon: Bekutatate (Vector Shield).****" Zabuza's blade was stopped by a narrow strip of slightly glowing air which sounded like the blade struck a piece of metal. Zabuza tried to use brute force his blade to get closer to Naruto but no matter what angle he tried to strike at was deflected or redirected before it got close.**

** Zabuza growled at the fact that the fight was so one sided. "Damn it why can't I cut you?" **

** "Sorry Zabuza you won't be able to penetrate my defense just for you I am going to do this the old fashion way." Naruto raised his arms like he was actually going to use taijutsu this time. Zabuza grunted as he swung his sword once more only this time Naruto side stepped the strike and delivered a strong right to Zabuza's chest momentarily stunning the swordsman. "Let's go Zabuza this is the last round." You could clearly see Zabuza smiling behind the bandages. For the next forty-five minutes the two warriors fought trying to kill the other neither one giving an inch. **

** That was until Gato showed up with a bunch of bandits and thugs. Gato shot his mouth off and made the mistake and said that everyone was to be killed except the women who were going to become his personal 'toys'. This made Zabuza's blood boil and using the last of his strength tore through the bandit to get to Gato which he did while he made it to the cowardly midget the bandits were able to impale him with several bladed weapons. Zabuza swung his sword and sliced Gato's head straight out his shoulders. Zabuza collapsed finally sub coming to his injuries. The bandits decided to sack the town for revenge. **

** Naruto stood there the jewel on the gauntlet started to pulse with power. "Like hell you bastards. Kuseon: Bekuta****teikiatsu (Vector Cyclone)****!"****Naruto whipped his hand like he threw something and seconds later the area around the bandits erupted in a cyclone of near invisible energy bands. The bandits screamed in pain as the air around them sliced everyone inside the cyclone. The cyclone died down after a few minutes showing everyone that none of the bandits survived Naruto's attack. Naruto walked over to Zabuza who was barely alive.**

** "Looks like you win brat heh." Zabuza chuckled a bit before coughing up some blood.**

** "Not the way I like it but at least you kill the little idiot." Naruto replied sitting down beside Zabuza pulling out all of the weapons out of his back. "I didn't ask this before but the person that gave you that fatal injury all those years ago who was she?"**

** Zabuza coughed up some more blood before answering. "I never got her name but the thing I clearly remember was she had a pair of jet black wings and a spear made completely out of purple light. That and her beauty were not normal."**

**'_He fought a fallen angel and was able to fight to a draw very impressive.'_**** Naruto thought before saying. "I see that is different."**

** "Naruto was it? Please take care of Haku for me if nothing else please do that for me." Zabuza asked coughing up even more blood. Haku ran over and kneeled down next to him crying. ****_'I wish I was able to see you become a power kunoichi. I am sorry my daughter in all but blood.'_**** Zabuza thought before he closed his eyes never to open them again. Haku cried even harder holding onto Naruto.**

** Naruto and several clones dug a proper grave for Zabuza met up with everyone back at Tazuna's house. Upon entering Naruto had several people barreling down on him with questions. Haku at this point was supporting Naruto as he used too much chakra using that last technique.**

** "Look my secrets are just that mine. Now look I am almost ready to pass out ****I am going upstairs and going to sleep so good night." Naruto said as Haku helped him upstairs. "One minute Haku have you had anymore incidents like last time?" Haku answered no wondering where this was going. "If you remember I can help with that by ringing you into the family." Haku's eyes widen remembering what they talked about in the woods. "Here hold still and I will get the ball rolling." **

** Haku laid down on her back and Naruto held up a card with a strange seal on one side. ****(AN: The Gremory magic seal)**** Naruto started to mutter something under his breath and a magic array appeared under Haku and the card started to glow slightly. Naruto flicked the card downwards at Haku. Right before the card reached Haku a picture appeared on the card. The card seemed to melt into Haku's chest without hurting her in any way. Haku didn't ****feel anything at first then a rush of power and heat filled her whole body. Arching her back in surprise as it seemed like she had too much power inside of her and it was trying to tear her body apart. Naruto bite his pointer finger drawing a little bit of blood and pour a good amount of devil chakra into the blood and let a drop of devil enriched blood drop on Haku's chest. Upon contact dark red wisps of chakra enveloped he whole body. When the chakra dissipated Haku was unconscious.**

**'_Did it work Kurama?'_**** Naruto asked placing a blanket over Haku.**

** "Yeah she is now a devil and has full access to her new power but she will have to train in them like normal. She is a caster class so her spells and jutsus are going to be more powerful than normal. Now you should get some rest you are going to need it tomorrow to help her out."**** Kurama**** replied.**

Naruto nodded his head as he climbed into bed. _'Start of the new Gremory Clan has begun and nothing is going to stop us. Konoha beware the wrath of the devil.'_

**~XXX~** End of Chapter 2 **~XXX~**

**I hope you like this chapter. I hope you like the changes I made to the classes. Please review but no flames please. I am working on the other stories but it is progressing slowly.**


End file.
